


Just Ask Him Out (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Just Ask Him Out (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

"Just ask him out." Ned told Peter for what seemed like the millionth time today. "But what if he doesn't like me back? I don't even know how to ask a guy out, Ned!" MJ came and sat down at their table, "What are you nerds talking about?" She cocked an eyebrow, looking over at them. "Peter is scared to ask (Y/n) out." Said boy carefully hit Ned's shoulder, "Ned! You can't just say stuff like that..." he sighed and put his head between his arms resting on the table. (Y/n) and Peter had been lab partners for a while now, because apperantly him and Ned talk too much during class, so they had to be separated. After working on numerous projects with the (h/c) boy, Peter had developed a crush on him.  
"The worst that can happen is that he brutally rejects you." MJ told the lovestruck teen. "Gee, thanks MJ." Peter stopped paying attention to Ned and MJ's conversation after that point.  
"Peter?" Someone tapped his shoulder. Of course Peter knew exactly who that somebody was by the voice. He looked up at (Y/n), "Yes?" "Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Umm, yeah, sure, of course." He looked up at the (e/c) eyed boy in front of him.  
"In private?"  
They ended up finding an empty classroom, all the while Peter's heart hammered away as if it was trying to leave. (Y/n) put his bag onto the teachers desk, before turning to Peter, looking into his warm brown eyes. "Okay, I don't know if you like guys or not, but if you do would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
Peter didn't even dare breath, was he even hearing correctly?  
"It doesn't need to be weird between us if you say no..." Peter closed his eyes and shook his head, "Wait. You're asking me out?" Voice shaky, he looked up at (Y/n), with an indescribable expression; confused? Happy? Scared?? It was hard to tell.  
"Yes. I am." (Y/n) posture was tense, but otherwise he looked quite calm.  
Peter couldn't do other than gape at him, "You can say no, I'm not pressuring you to say yes-"  
"Yes! Yes, I'll go out with you." Grinning like an idiot, staring into (e/c) eyes, the owner of said eyes smiled back at him, "I have your number, I'll text you sometimes." He left a fleeting kiss on Peter's already blushing cheek, "I'll see you later." The gesture made Peter blush even more, "Yeah, see you." And with that, (Y/n) grabbed his bag again and exited the room, leaving Peter to his own thoughts.


End file.
